La Vida de Pí
by Kitty H.R
Summary: Un Naufragio... Dos Naúfragos... Una Historia Extraordinaria... Un escritor le pide que le cuente su historia a Pí Mouletoire, un chico que perdió a sus padres en el naufragio y sobrevivió, acompañado de un tigre de vengala... Basado en la película "Life of Pí" o "Una Aventura Extraordinaria" depende del país. Sin Dip. Una Pareja Crack
1. Historia Extraordinaria

**Ningun personaje es mío, SP es de los grandísimos Trey Parker y Matt Stone, la película tampoco me pertenece .-. En resumen: Solo Jerry me pertenece...**

-Me dijo que eras una gran leyenda entre los marineros- dijo un ojirrojo a un rubio que estaba cocinando.

-Si, mas no sé navegar- contestó este.

-Eso me contaron... Tu padre debe ser un matemático, no?

-No, mi nombre viene de Piscina- el pelinegro puso rostro de duda- Te gusta el té?

-Eh... Si, claro...

-...

-Me vas a contar algo de tu nombre o...?

-Oh, cierto!... Bien, verás, alguna gente colecciona estampillas, postales, cartas... Pero Jerry, colecciona piscinas- Damien abrió los ojos como platos- Cada vez que vá a un país, llega a una piscina, ha recorrido casi todas las piscinas del mundo...

-Wow...

-Exacto- le sonrió, a lo que Damien se sonrojó- Dicen que nació con los pulmones llenos de agua, asi que los Doctores tuvieron que agarrarlo del pie y darle vueltas en el aire para que saliera... Por eso tiene el torso muy grande y las piernas tan largas que lo hacen nadar tan bien

-En serio?

-Si! Sin sus clases no hubiera sobrevivido...

_**FlashBack**_

Un nño chapoteaba en el agua de una piscina, intentando no ahogarse, cuando llega un hombre alto justo como lo habia descrito el rubio y lo alza, sacándolo de la piscina- El agua no hace daño- le dijo caminando por la orilla, aun con el niño el brazos- el pánico si... Listo?- el niño asintió- Bien, coge aire... Ajá... Ahí vas!- lo lanzó a la piscina y el niño intentaba nadar.

**_Fin FlashBack_**

-Una vez- continuaba, mientras el pelinegro lo miraba atónito- llegó de Francia y le dijo a mi padre que tenía que ir a esa piscina, de aguas cristalinas casi transparentes, llamada Piscine Mouletoire, mi padre fué y quedó asombrado, asi que cuando nací, decidió ponerme Phillip Piscine Mouletoire...

-Que hermoso...

-No lo dudes... El problema empezó en la escuela...

_**FlashBack**_

Un chico leyendo un libro en una esquina- Hey, Pipi!- llamó un grueso castaño- Estás orinando?- todos los chicos lo señalaban y se burlaban de él

-Mira, está orinando!- gritaban

_-Y asi pasó mi nombre, de elegente piscina a simple orina...- narró el británico_

Unos chicos estaban jugando al futbol- Hey, Pipi! No orines en la cancha!- dijo el mismo chico empujándolo, haciendo que el rubio se alejara, cabizbajo.

_-Incluso los profesores lo decían, sin querer, claro... _

-...Entonces, qué sucede si mezclamos ácido con cloruro de sodio?- preguntó el profesor, mirando a la clase- Pisín?- el nombrado se levantó y poco a poco, la clase estalló en carcajadas y burlas, mientras el profesor no sabía por qué.

_-Pero para Colegio, tenía todo preparado... _

-... Y soy judío- terminó de presentarse un pelirrojo, sentándose en su asiento, un castaño rió y el pelirrojo y un ojiazul le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

-Bien- el profesor señaló a la persona siguiente, el rubio se levantó y se dirigió a la pizarra

-Mi nombre es Pí- agarró una tiza y dibujó un símbolo en la pizarra- Justo como la letra del alfabeto griego- explicó, luego dibujó un círculo y en el centro de este una linea- En matemáticas, las veces que cabe el diámetro en la circunferencia- luego hizo unos numeros- representado por 3,14- la clase estaba boquiabierta- Mi nombre es Pí Mouletoire Pirrut- se sentó en su asiento.

El castaño que estaba sentado tras él le tocó el hombro- Buen intento, Pipi- susurró. Pí frunció el ceño.

_-La siguiente clase era francés... _

-Mon nom est Pi-agarró una tiza y dibujó un símbolo en la pizarra- Tout comme la lettre de l'alphabet grec- explicó, luego dibujó un círculo y en el centro de este una linea- En mathématiques, le temps qui correspond au diamètre circonférence- luego hizo unos numeros- représentés par 3,14- la clase estaba boquiabierta- Mon nom est Pí Mouletoire Pirrut- se sentó en su asiento.

_-Logré convencer a muchos, pero todavía no habia acabado el día, seguian matemáticas..._

-Con permiso, con permiso!- gritaba apresurado un profesor caminando por los pasillos con un libro en brazos, junto a una gran cantidad de estudiantes- PERMISO, MOCOSOS!- gritó.

-5, 7, 9, 2, 3, 8...!- leía la clase mientras Pí escribía en la pizarra- PÍ! PÍ! PÍ! PÍ! PÍ! PÍ! PÍ!- lo apoyaba la clase.

-Lo está logrando!- exclamó el profesor.

**_Fin FlashBack_**

-Y entonces...?- se emocionó Damien

-Entonces fuí conocido como Pí, el Gran Matemático- le sonrió

-Genial- le devolvió el gesto- Así que Jerry es tu tío...

-De cariño, era un gran amigo de mi padre... Pero ya basta, cuentame de tí, Damien, tus libros...

-Bueno, pues escribí uno de aventura, que me pareció muy bueno...

-Muero por leerlo...

-No podrás- Pí lo miró con duda- Murió por causas naturales- se lamentó

-Oh, es una lástima... Entonces dime, qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, pues un día, estaba en un Café, lamentándome por mi perdida, cuando el señor de al lado comienza a hablarme...

-Asi es Jerry

-Bien, me habló sobre tí y que tenía una fantástica historia que contarme, para devolverme las esperanzas...

Pí lo miró con compasión- Haremos una cosa- dijo mientras se llevaba los platos a la mesa, con ayuda de Damien- Te contaré la historia, pero tu creerás lo que quieras creer...

-Me parece justo- contestó sentándose en la silla.

**Aqui está el primer capítulo de este fic, basado en la asombrosa película. Por si alguien tiene una duda: Pí es Pip y a Jerry lo inventé yo porque no toma mucha importancia en la historia...**

**Nos leemos!**

**XOXO!**


	2. Instinto

Damien iba a comenzar a comer, pero vió que Pí estaba orando, así que paró y lo esperó-...

-...

-...

-Amén- terminó Pí

-Pensé que te habías criado en la India- le dijo Damien

-Sí me críe en la India, pero soy Cristiano- contestó, causando confusión en el otro- Te lo explicaré enseguida...

_**FlashBack**_

**(**_(Texto) _**lo que narra Pí.** (Texto) **lo que sucede en el FlashBack) **

_-Mi padre se mudó a la India y ahi construyó un Zoológico, en donde trabajó mi mamá con los jardina, con el tiempo se conocieron y se gustaron, hasta que se casaron... __Mi padre es británico, pero mi madre tiene procedencia Indú..._

Una mujer les estaba narrando un cuento a sus hijos-... "Comiste tierra?" le preguntó su madre- narraba la mujer

-No creo que haya comido tierra- opinó Pí

-Eso dijo ella "No, madre, no he comido tierra" le contestó. "Entonces abre la boca" le dijo su madre- el niño abrió la boca, imitando a la niña de la historia- La madre se asomó y en la boca de Krishna vió el Universo entero...

En la Noche el niño estaba mirando un comic de la Diosa, en donde, al abrir la boca, se podía apreciar todo el Universo, lleno de luces y hermosos colores...

_-Mi padre era ateo, porque de niño habia sufrido el Polio y, al final, no fué Dios quién lo salvó, sino las medicinas orientales... Mientras mi madre se consideraba de la nueva India, hasta que sus padres la deseredaron por "casarse con un hombre de menor economía"... _

Estaba Pí junto a su padre, su madre y su hermano mirando como la gente ponía luces en el agua y oraba- Que no lo engañen la bellas luces- advirtió su padre- La fé es ceguera- explicó, pero Pí seguía como hipnotizado.

_-Un día todo cambió... _

Un chico estaba recogiendo moras en un gran campo, cuando se le acerca otro mas grande- Pí! Te apuesto 2 rupias- le dijo sonando unas monedas en su mano- Si vas a la Iglesia y bebes del agua bendita- apostó el mayor.

El niño se dirigió corriendo hacia dicho lugar, llegó y se fijó que solo habia una persona orándole a un Jesús crucificado, dándole la espalda a Pí, el cual se acercó al agua bendita y rapidamente tomó un poco, luego se dió vuelta y miró la estatua- Tienes sed?- se acercó un padre ofreciéndole un vaso con agua. El niño se asustó pero aceptó el vaso

-Por qué haría eso?- preguntó señalando unas pinturas de Jesús con la cruz- Por qué un Padre mandaría a sufrir a su hijo por nuestra culpa?- continuó.

-Porque Dios nos ama- le contestó el Padre- Mandó a su único hijo para enmendar nuestros pecados...

_-Luego de eso me marché, pero no podía sacarme a ese hijo de la cabeza... _

Un niño sentado a la orilla de un río, se levanta y sale corriendo en dirección a la Iglesia- Por... Por qué...?- preguntó entre jadeos- Por qué, si Dios es perfecto, hizo todo esto, por qué nos creó?

-Solo debes saber que Dios nos ama- le contestó el padre con una sonrisa- Dios es Amor, Él nos protegerá...

_-Cada día llegaba a la Iglesia con más curiosidad que el día anterior, hasta que fuí aprendiendo y creyendo en Dios... _

-Entonces, por qué nos hace sufrir tanto?- le preguntó el niño al Padre.

-Porque Él no puede saber si somos dignos del Paraíso sin hacernos antes pruebas de fé- le explicó

_-Y así continuó, hasta que me convertí en un Cristiano- Budista... _

-Gracias, Krishna, por presentarme a Dios- dijo Pí, para luego dirigirse a dormir.

**_Corte FlashBack_**

-Entonces creías en Dios, en Krishna y en los demás Dioses?- preguntó Damien

-Verás, ustedes sienten culpa ante un solo Dios, nosotros ante miles!- le sonrió.

-Y qué más...?

**_Regreso FlashBack_**

La familia estaba en la mesa, mientras Pí rezaba, su familia estaba comiendo- Está delicioso- habló su padre, un poco enojado- Se te vá a enfriar, no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo- interrumpió su padre, su madre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Amén- terminó Pí, comenzando a comer.

-No puedes seguir así siempre- lo regañó su padre.

-Ryan, es un niño, apenas está conociendo los caminos!- replicó su madre.

-Pí, ten en cuenta que la Ciencia nos logró explicar todo, lo cual la Fé todavia no ha logrado en mil años... Usa la razón- intentó convencerlo su padre.

-Pero recuerda- interrumpió su madre- Que la Ciencia explica con el cerebro y la Fé, explica con el corazón...

-Pero creer en todo es lo mismo que no creer en nada...- le explicó su padre

-Bueno, tu padre tiene razón, tienes que definir que religión quieres ser...- apoyó su madre

-Prefiero que creas en algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo a que creas todo ciegamente- terminó su padre, y todos siguieron comiendo.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Quiero ser bautizado- logró decir el niño. Su padre lo miró sorprendido, su hermano soltó una carcajada y su madre le sonrió a su esposo victoriosamente.

_Fin FlashBack_

-Entonces eres Budista, Cristiano...- contó Damien, mientras ambos salían a dar un paseo

-Y judío- contestó Pí, Damien rió ante esto- Me enviaron a aprender Hebreo, entre otras cosas...

-Pero, qué fué lo que sucedió?

**_FlashBack_**

Pí entraba, seguido de su hermano, a la jaula del tigre- No deberíamos estar aqui!- se preocupó su hermano.

-Tranquilo, Raví, sólo quiero darle algo...- el niño agarró un trozo de carne y abrió la jaula, que daba al Hábitat del Tigre, para que este se pudiera acercar a él por el pasillo y entregarle el trozo atraves de las rejas- Ven, Richard Parker, te traje comida!- llamó, su hermano se acercó con miedo.

Pasó un momento de silencio, pero luego se vé acercarse un gran tigre de vengala a paso lento. Raví salió corriendo de ese lugar. El animal se acercaba lentamente mirando fijo a los ojos de Pí, el cual pasó la mano por las rejas para darle el trozo de carne, miró los ojos del animal, grandes, profundos, siniestros, el tigre olió la carne- PÍ, ALÉJATE!- llegó corriendo su padre con su hermano, haciendo que el tigre lo volteara a ver, rugiera y saliera corriendo de nuevo al lugar de exhibición- QUÉ TE SUCEDE!?- le preguntó sarandeándolo de los hombros

-Tranquilo, estoy bien! No me hizo nada!- se defendió Pí. Su padre cerró la puerta que el niño había abierto.

-Que ta pasa?! Pudo haberte comido el brazo!

-Padre, ellos tienen alma! Lo he visto en sus ojos!- exclamó

-No! Ellos no son tus amigos! Actúan por instinto! No piensan como nosotros! Lo unico que viste fue tu reflejo!

-Pero, Pá...

-NO! Raj!- llamó su padre.

* * *

Entró un hombre con una oveja en brazos- Señor, está seguro? Es solo un niño...

-Haz lo que te dije!- ordenó. El hombre ató a la oveja en las rejas.

En ese momento entró su madre junto a otra mujer- Ryan, que sucede?

-El tigre casi le come el brazo!- contestó.

-Pí!- regañó

-Lo siento! No lo volveré a hacer! Por favor...

-Abre la jaula!- dijo su padre. El hombre obedeció.

-Qué quieres?! Traumarlos!?- gritó su madre.

-Solo quiero que recuerden esto: Los animales no piensan...

Se escuchaba al tigre acercarse, la oveja, asustada, comenzó a balar y a parar las orejas... Se vió al tigre en el otro extremo del pasillo, se agachó y se preparó para atacar, la oveja se movía de un lado a otro, intentando escapar, mas la cuerda no se lo permitía, el tigre se acercaba en silencio, paso por paso, cada vez mas cerca de su presa, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó... Su madre le tapó el rostro a sus hijos, su padre ni se inmutaba, la oveja baló por última vez y el tigre la pasó entre las rejas, dirigiéndose a su jaula exterior cargando a su presa, mientras caminaba, un camino de sangre se formaba tras él...

_**Fin FlashBack**_


	3. Adiós

-Luego de eso la vida no era igual, todo lo veía mal, el Colegio me aburría... Todo por Richard Parker...

Damien lo miró con compasión- Richard Parker?

-Oh! El tigre, es una historia graciosa: resulta que un cazador en la selva fué quién lo atrapó, asi que lo nombró Sediento, al venderlo a nuestro Zoológico hubo una confusión de papeles... Y el tigre se nombró Richard Parker, mientras que al cazador se le registró como Sediento- Damien rió al oir esto, Pí tambien- Al saberlo reímos, pero el nombre quedó asi...

-Me empieza a gustar esta historia- sonrió

-No vamos ni por la mitad- le dijo Pí, dándole palmaditas en la espalda

**_FlashBack_**

-Tatatatatata! Ta! tadadata! Tá!- tarareaba una señora en clases de baile.

_-Estudié música, una vez, mi profesor no pudo ir a tocar la musica, asi que me lo pidió a mí... Ahí conocí a Estella... _

-Tadatá!... Un momento! Un momento!- interrumpió la señora- Tienen que sentir el baile, sino no le podrán bailar desde el corazón a los Dioses- las chicas separaron sus piernas y las flexionaron, poniendo el torso recto, como ejercicio- Estella, pasa adelante- llamó.

La chica hizo caso y Pí se quedó mirándola, como hipnotizado, tenía hermosos y grandes ojos color celeste, sus miradas se encontraron, causándo un sonrojo por parte de ambos- Pí!- llamó la maestra, unas muchachas reían, le hizo una señal de que contiuara con la música, este hizo caso y las demás siguieron bailando.

* * *

Estella estaba junto con dos amigas comprando en un Mercado, mientras Pí las miraba de lejos, una de sus amigas miró hacia donde estaba Pí, el cual se escondió. Las chicas siguieron su camino y Pí lo siguió, cuando iba pasando por unos arboles- Por qué me seguías?- preguntó Estella.

-Que? No... Yo... Yo... No...

-Me estabas siguiendo- confrontó acercándose.

-Qué significa?- preguntó uniendo las muñecas de sus manos y haciendolas para atras

-Ah?- Estella y sus amigas lo miraban confundidas

-Si, en el baile... Primero hiciste esto- dijo haciendo una S en el aire- que es el bosque... Luego esto- levantó sus manos hacia el cielo y arqueó su espalda- que es Dios, luego esto- **(N/A: este paso lo inventé porque no recuerdo cómo era en la película) **bajó sus mano en dirección al piso de lado derecho y luego del lado izquierdo para luego separarlas- que es esconderse... Pero luego, luego hiciste esto- volvió a unir las muñecas y separar sus manos- Que significa? Que el Dios se esconde en el bosque?

-Tambien es Flor de Loto- contestó amablemente.

-Flor de Loto... La Flor de Loto se esconde en el bosque? Por qué se escondería una Flor de Loto?- se confundió.

La chica le sonrió y sus amigas la imitaron.

* * *

-Y este es Richard Parker- dijo Pí enseñándole al tigre en su jaula, acostado sobre sus patas y moviendo su cabeza cada cuanto de tiempo- Míralo. Exhibiéndose, mostrando su poder, como en el baile- le sonrió.

-No- contestó ella- Está escuchando... Escuchó un sonido y mueve su cabeza- dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos e imitando los movimientos que hacía el tigre. A lo que Pí sonrió.

* * *

Estaban cenando, su padre decía algo mientras Pí pensaba en Estella- Blablablablablablabla bla blablabla blablader el Zoológico, Pí- llamó su padre. Pí lo volteó a ver con sorpresa- Lo siento, pero hay que hacerlo, el terreno es de la India, pero los animales nos pertenecen, si los vendemos comenzaremos una nueva vida en Colorado...

-De qué estamos hablando?- se confundió Pí.

-Hay que vender el Zoológico- explicó su madre.

-Qué?!- se alarmó.

-Vamos a vivir a Colorado, South Park- dijo su padre- Ahi hay más oportunidades.

-Pero... Aqui esta nuestro país, nuestros amigos, nuestra familia!- replicó.

-Iremos mañana... Tendrás que despedirte... Viajaremos en bote, como Colón...

-...- Pí no podía asimilar tanta información

-...

-Pero Colón estaba buscando la India!- replicó, su familia sonrió.

* * *

-... Tendré que irme a las 4:00- dijo Pí sentado bajo un puente que daba al mar junto con Estella.

-Te voy a extrañar- contestó ella.

-Yo tambien, no quiero irme...- suspiró.

-Toma esto- le sonrió con nostalgia y le dió una cuerda, que se la ató a la muñeca como una pulsera- Siempre que la tengas, recuerdame- le dijo, luego le dió un beso.

-Gracias- dijo Pí al separarse- Algun día volveré, lo prometo...

-Solo recuérdame- le dijo ella. Luego se atraparon en otro beso, el ultimo beso...

_**Fin FlashBack**_

**No me gusta que no haya yaoi *puchero*... Voy a intentar cambiar la historia un poco, y en los siguientes capitulos se llevalán una cuantas solplesitas *frota sus manos perversamente***

**Nos leemos! ^_^**

**XOXO!**


	4. Naufragio

Estaban Damien y Pip sentados en la banca de un parque- Asi que, hasta ahora, tengo un chico indú que tiene que abandonar su país natal y a su novia- dijo Damien.

-Si...- contestó Pí- Ahora pondremos a ese chico en un barco rumbo a Colorado...

_**FlashBac**__******k **_

Estaban Pí y su familia haciendo fila para comer- Siguiente!- dijo el cocinero, un hombre castaño de ojos del mismo color, algo robusto y alto. Sirvió la comida a la madre de Pí. La cual era carne, caldo y arroz

-No! Espera, mi familia y yo somos vegetarianos- dijo la mujer- No tiene algo que...?- el hombre hecho la salsa- No, no, no, no... No mas carne, algo como ensalada o vegetales...

El cocinero la miró con odio y luego dijo con una sonrisa- Claro!- y le puso una pequeña hoja sobre el arroz.

-No, algo vegetariano...

-Oh! Ya!- exclamó el hombre- Bueno, verá, esta vaca comía pasto... Y este cerdito tambien era vegetariano!

-Que le pasa a usted?!- interrumpió el padre- Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a mi mujer!?

-Mire, Señor, yo cocino para marineros no para Amantes del Curry!- botó la comida al basurero- Si quieren algo que no está en el menú, que lo prepare ella!

-Maldito pendejo...!- gritó Ryan abalanzándose sobre el hombre.

-_Terminamos comiendo arroz en una mesa, algo alejada, cuando llegó un chico a decirnos algo, lamentablemente era asiático, por lo que no pudimos entenderlo... Pero parecía muy amable... _

* * *

Era de noche y Pí estaba en una recámara, en la parte de abajo, dormía Raví- Oye! Oye!- lo despertó

-Estoy durmiendo...- contestó el otro.

-Vamos! Que esta lloviendo!

-Ve tú...- terminó volviendo a dormir.

Pí se dirigía hacia afuera, el barco se movía de un lado a otro, le costó mucho, pero llegó a la puerta, cuando la abrrió una gran corriente de agua y viento entró por ella, Pí logró salir del barco, observando la lluvia que caía, gritando y bailando por la cubierta, se resbalaba y caía al piso muy seguido, pero valía la pena, al final en la India nunca llueve. Cuando se levantó, observó con terror que la alarma sonaba y el agua, por las olas, entraba a la embarcación.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia su cuarto, en donde yacía su familia, cuando corría por los pasillos se encontró con muchos animales caminando de un lado a otro, hubo un momento en el que tuvo que aguantar la respiración y nadar por el pasillo inundado. Al llegar a la puerta no se podía abrir, pero a duras penas lo logró, abrió y una corriente de agua lo empujó, llevando mesas y muebles, mas él se agarró del marco de la puerta y se sostuvo ahí, pero su familia nunca salió, al final, salió a la cubierta, en donde estaban varias personas subiendo a un bote, que era una pequeña embarcación la mitad libre para sentarse y la otra mitad tapada por una sábana resguardando las proviciones, el cocinero intentaba meter a las personas y el chico asiático estaba esperando en el bote. Animales volaban por doquier, cebras iban de aqui a allá- Tienes que subir!- le dijo el cocinero sosteniéndolo por los hombros

-Mi familia!- gritó el muchacho.

-No hay tiempo, vamos!

-Pero los animales! Mamá, Papá, Raví!

-Sube! Tenemos que irnos!- dijo el asiático de nombre Kevin, subiendo a donde estaba él, Pí cayó en la embarcación sosteniéndose de la orilla-...Mira!- dijo señalando hacia el cielo. Todos voltearon a ver: una cebra corría por el techo, cuando saltó cayó la embarcación.

El bote se movía de un lado a otro y daba vueltas al ritmo de las olas. Haciendo que el rubio cayera al mar, cuando salió, miró una gigantesca ola acercándose, volvió a sumergirse y nadó a lo profundo, rodeado de tiburones y otros animales, cuando se detuvo, miró con terror el barco que hace poco estaba abordando en las profundidades del océano, junto con toda su familia.

Al parar las olas subió al bote, ahí estaba la cebra, hechada con una pierna rota. Miró algo nadando hacia el bote- AQUI! AQUI!- gritó extendiéndole un palo para que se agarrara, conforme se iba acercando y agarrando el trozo de madera proporcionado por el chico notó quién era-... Richard Parker...- susurró- NO! ALÉJATE! ALÉJATE DE AQUI!- gritó moviendo el palo, pero era imposible, el tigre subió a la embarcación. Pí corrió hacia el borde, del cual desprendía otro trozo largo de madera y subió a él. Miró las luces del barco bajo el mar- MAMÁ! PAPÁ, RAVÍ!- gritó sosteniéndose del trozo de madera- LO SIENTO MUCHO!- las lágrimas caían de sus ojos color cielo hacia sus mejillas, ahí durmió, sollozando, siendo mecido por las olas, recordando su familia, que ahora era parte del Océano mismo...


	5. Luchando Por El Territorio

Ya era de día, Pí estaba sentado en salvavidas colgando del palo sobre el mar, cuando cayó y quedó guindando con la mitad de su cuerpo bajo el agua. Al rato despertó y se levantó rapidamente, no había rastros de Richard Parker, miró hacia el horizonte, venía alguien, para ser mas precisos, un simio flotando sobre unas bananas- Aqui! Aqui!- gritó felíz, el mono se acercó y subió a la barca- Jugo de Naranja!- saludó- Bienvenida al Arca de Pí... Donde está tu cachorro?- la simia, Jugo de Naranja, volteó a ver al mar, a Pí se le rompió el corazón al ver esto- Debe estar con mamá y papá- dijo- Lo deben de estar cuidando- sonrió- Toma, ponte esto- dijo pasándole un salvavidas. Jugo de Naranja lo agarró, se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego lo lanzó al piso.

El ruido provovó que un animal saliera de debajo de la sábana, una hiena que empezó a ladrar (como sea que se diga el sonido que hacen las hienas) y a correr por el bote- Basta! Basta!- dijo Pí, asustándola con un trozo de madera, pero la hiena intentó atacarlo, así que Pí se lanzó a la esquina de la barca.

* * *

Habían pasado bastantes dias y comenzaba a sentir hambre, decidió entrar al bote y se dedicó a buscar algo que comer en el mar... Cuando veía peces intentaba acercarse, pero siempre escapaban, se sentó al lado de Jugo de Naranja y la cebra, cuando Pí vió salir de debajo de la sábana a la hiena, de nuevo, saltó sobre la sábana y la hiena tenía una rata en la boca, comenzó a correr y ladrar por el bote, haciendo que los otros animales se asustaran, comenzando a hacer mucho ruido, hasta que atacó a la cebra- NO!- le gritó Pí, pero fué inutil, la cebra murió en patas de la hiena. Jugo de Naranja comenzó a hacer mucho ruido, llamando la atención de la hiena, la iba a atacar pero la simia le dió una bofetada, haciendo que cayera al piso, Jugo de Naranja volteó a ver a Pí el cual rió por un segundo. La hiena volvió a saltar hacia el primate, mordiéndola del cuello y lanzándola al piso, muerta, el asesino volvió a ver a Pí, planeandole el mismo destino cuando de debajo de la sábana salió un gran tigre de vengala y atacó a la hiena, asesinándola por siempre- Richard Parker...- susurró, el cual lo volteó a ver y rugió, haciendo que Pí volviera a la orilla de la embarcación.

El animal intentó atacarlo subiendo por la sábana, mas sus garras se prenzaban con el trozo de tela, Pí sonrió, el tigre retrocedió y entró bajo la sábana, para luego salir junto a Pí, el cual saltó hacia el otro lado de la barca, el animal quedó rugiendo bajo la sábana, pero al rato retrocedió y a Pí no le quedó otra que lanzarse sobre la sábana, ahi, atrapado junto al tigre que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Cuando el tigre entraba bajo la sábana, Pí aprovechaba y construía una pequeña embarcación en donde cabía una sola persona, cuando logró terminarla con cosas y partes del bote la lanzó al mar, por suerte logró flotar y justo en ese momento salió Richard Parker de debajo de la manta, haciendo que Pí se lanzara al agua para escapar del animal y estar en su pequeño invento.

Cuando logró subir a su embarcación se sentó y observó como los tiburones nadaban a su alrededor...

* * *

Despertó y vió a Richard Parker mirando hacia el océano, dándole la espalda. Aprovechó esto para acercarse y levantar la sábana, en donde encontró- Provisiones- dijo al verlas, Richard Parker escuchó esto e intentó atacar de nuevo, mas no lo consiguió.

Desesperado, Pí agarró un paquete de galletas y comenzó a comer, buscando agua y otros alimentos. Para disgusto de Pí, había una rata en medio de aquellos manjares... La agarró de la cola y vió como el tigre la miraba fijamente- Es toda tuya- dijo lanzándosela, el tigre la atrapó y se la tragó sin masticar- "Guía de Supervivencia"- leyó al divisar un pequeño cuaderno.

Comenzó a leer, ciertamente contenía información que le podía ayudar a sobrevivir. Como por ejemplo decía cómo armar un objeto con el que saber en qué dirección vá el viento y por lo tanto, saber en qué dirección las olas estarán más fuertes. Tenía forma de cono, al meterlo bajo el agua se divisaba qué lado tomaba la herramienta... También encontró algo de verdadera ayuda **_"'Si comparte embarcación con un carnívoro peligroso tiene que hacer lo siguiente..."_**leía

_**"Paso1: Aléjese de la embarcación en donde se encuentra el animal, ya sea creando una nueva o de otra manera' Listo...**_

_**Paso2: Acomode la embarcación en donde está el animal de forma horizontal a las olas, de esta manera se sentirán más y el carnívoro se mareará"** _Pí, conforme leía iba siguiendo los pasos _**"Seguidamente, con un silbato, toquelo lentamente, pitando de vez en cuando, cuanto más de acerque tóquelo más fuerte. El animal asimilará el sonido con el mareo, algunos domadores de leones o animales peligrosos utilizan este método en Circos o Espectáculos...'"** _Pí se quitó el silbato de la boca- Damas y Caballeros!- gritó- El momento que tanto han estado esperando!- Richard Parker salió de debajo de la manta con un notable mareo- Prepárense para sorprenderse!- comenzó a subir al bote- Es Richard Parker! El enorme Tigre de Vengala!- gritaba mientras orinaba sobre la sábana- TU TERRITORIO!- le gritó furioso al tigre, señalando en donde éste se encontraba- MI TERRITORIO!- explicó señalando la sábana. El tigre rápidamente se dió la vuelta y marcó su territorio él tambien, haciendo que Pí retrocediera y cayera en la embarcación que él habia construido _**"Paso3: Ignore los pasos del 1 al 2"** _pensó para sí...

**Me quedó como medio corto... Pero es que se me olvidaron algunas partes de la película, entonces este es un resumen de lo que pasó, mas o menos... Jaja si fuera Kenny se pone a quesear ahi mismo xD**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	6. Idiota

Pí formó un palo para pescar peces, mas cuando lo intentaba no lo conseguía, aunque tenía que lograrlo, porque sino... La proxima comida del animal sería él, comenzó a lanzar el anzuelo, nada... Lo seguía intentando, pero ningun pez venía.

El tigre lo miraba fijamente, esperando su comida- PACIENCIA!- ordenó el joven. Richard Parker comenzó a caminar inquieto por la barca, cuando se asomó al mar, miraba por la orilla a los peces nadando, no aguantó mas, se lanzó al océano, nadando en busca de un alimento. Pí lo miró y sonrió, el tigre nadaba con poca dificultad, pero aun asi no atrapaba ningun pez...

Miraba atentamente al tigre, sonriendo, cuando notó que dió la vuelta y se dirigía hacia él... Puso cara de horror y comenzó a acercar su embarcación al bote, el tigre se acercaba cada vez mas a la embarcación, pero apenas pudo, Pí saltó dentro del bote, el tigre rugio e intentó trepar a la embarcación construida por Pí, pero el rubio movia su embarcación intentando botar al tigre, quién se sostenía de las esquinas. El chico levantó una esquina de la embarcación, subiéndola al bote y haciendo que el tigre cayera al agua.

Una vez indefenso el tigre, colgando de una esquina de bote, Pí hubiera podido asesinarlo, como pensó hacer... Agarró una pequeña hacha y lo amenazó con ella, el animal bajaba las orejas y rugía, miró fijamente a los ojos de Pí

_-No podía hacerlo... Aunque él no era mi amigo... No podía matarlo... _

Pí bajó el hacha- Espera, Richard, te ayudaré a subir...- dijo el británico...

Pasó un día entero haciendo lo que debía aprovechar para hacer sin el tigre, agarró las provisiones y las puso en su embarcación, la cual hizo mas grande poniéndole el piso del bote a su alrededor, mientras Richard Parker colgaba de la esquina, arrancó un pedazo cuadrado del piso y lo ató a su embarcación, luego lo guindó cerca del animal para que subiera y él se subió a su bote, sonando el silbato.

El tigre se sostuvo de la "escalera" y comenzó a subir al bote, para luego sacudirse y quitarse el agua de su pelaje.

* * *

El Sol se habia escondido, las estrellas florecían en el cielo **(N/A: "Las estrellas florecían en el cielo" O sea... Super mega gay xD)**,el mar descansaba sin oleaje... Bajo el mar se divisaban muchisimos colores, medusas, peces, gran cantidad de animales que sobresalían del océano por sus magníficos colores.

Pí jugaba con el agua, moviéndola de un lado a otro, haciendo que pequeñas escarchas aparecieran en ella, miró sonriendo bajo el océano como un lomo gigante se dirigía a él, se levantó de un salto cuando observó salir a una ballena del mar, color azulado y fosforecente saltó del agua y dió un vuelco en aire, saltando sobre la barca... Al caer de nuevo, la presión de agua formó una ola que levantó todo lo que se encontraba en la embarcación y mojando el bote...

Pí sintió como cayó al mar y observó con desprecio como los paquetes de galletas y demas provisiones caían a las profundidades, cuando logró salir y aferrarse a su barca- Si, puse las provisiones ahi para que esten a salvo...- dijo con sarcasmo-... Idiota...- murmuró.


	7. Entrenamiento

Luego de arreglar su embarcación y alimentar a Richard Parker con lo que pudo, se sentó a escribir en la Guía de Supervivencia, su ahora más preciado tesoro.

Al rato notó que el tigre intentaba atrapar algo en el piso del bote, se acercó y notó que había un pez, moviéndose y saltando de un lado a otro, mientras el animal intentaba cazarlo, subió a la tela que cubría parte del bote, en donde estaba él, Pí lo agarró, el tigre rugió

-Es tuyo- le dijo lanzándoselo

Pero el pescado desplegó dos alas y voló hacia la izquierda, huyendo del tigre, quién, al ver al pez volar casi se lanza al mar. Pí quedó sorprendido al ver a un pez volar.

Cuando vió que del lado contrario al que estaban viendo se acercaban una gran cantidad de peces voladores **(N/A: **_**Peces voladores! Peces Voladores! Un salto intentará con la cadera artificial! Será sensacional! **_**[Phineas y Ferb xD]) **dirigirse hacia él. Se acercaban volando y cayendo al mar, mas inmediatamente volvían a salir y a toda velocidad llegaron al bote.

Richard Parker, aprovechando la oportunidad intentó cazar a unos cuantos, mas solo logró tirarlos al bote. Pí intentaba que los peces no le pegaran, tirándolos al bote también.

Cuando en algún momento un gran pez color verde cayó dentro del bote, los demás peces ya estaban en el mar o en el bote.

Pí y el animal lo notaron al mismo tiempo, pero Pí actuó rápido y agarró un palo de madera con un pico en el otro extremo para alejar a Richard Parker de él, comenzó una lucha por el pescado, pero Pí estaba decidido a comérselo él

-NO! Richard Parker, es mío!- dijo amenazándolo con el arma

El tigre se acercó peligrosamente al muchacho, rugiendo por la comida, pero con un rápido movimiento Pí logró meterle el palo por la boca **(N/A: POR LA BOCA, MALPENSADAS! xD)** haciendo retroceder al tigre, que se alejó al otro extremo del bote y lo miró con frustración en sus ojos negros como la noche… **(WTF!?)**

Pí se llevó el pez a su embarcación y ahí se lo comió, mientras el tigre comía su gran cantidad de peces con habilidades sobre- humanas

* * *

Estaba comenzando a atardecer, el sol se ponía, el agua estaba turbia, con el reflejo del barco y el cielo tan puro que se podía jurar que estaban volando.

El tigre descansaba en el bote, con el estómago saciado por los peces.

Mientras, Pí, juró que al día siguiente las cosas cambiarían para él y el tigre, que le demostraría que aquí él es quién manda, no Richard Parker…

Al salir el sol, Pí se dedicó a la pesca, metió una red en el agua, cuando un pez gigante, de colores azules, verdes y plateados entró a ella. Pí levantó la trampa de un golpe y la puso sobre su embarcación, el animal luchaba por salir, pero Pí lo sostenía fuertemente. Se arrastró hacia una pequeña hacha y comenzó a pegarle al pez con ella hasta dejarlo inerte.

Miró al animal con compasión, observando cómo sus colores se desvanecían para convertirlo en un gran pez de color gris

-Lo siento! Lo siento! Tenía que hacerlo!- se justificó con el pez, comenzando a llorar- Gracias, Señor! Por venir a nosotros con forma de este hermoso animal y salvarnos la vida!- le gritó al cielo

Claro que todo esto se olvidó a la hora de comer el pescado, pues disfrutaba gustoso del enorme bocadillo, crudo, pero lo mejor hasta ahora.

Cortó, con el arma asesina, al pescado en pequeños trozos, para meterlo en una bolsita que estaba colgando de su pantalón. Agarró el palo con el que amenazó al tigre hace un rato y subió al bote el animal.

Cuando Richard Parker notó el movimiento se levantó de un golpe y miró atentamente cada movimiento que hacia el humano, quién se acercó y le tiró un trozo de carne a una orilla, el animal se acercó, la olió y se la tragó de un golpe.

_-Noté que talvez no pueda domar a Richard Parker… Pero podía entrenarlo… _

Pí, con el palo, golpeó dos veces otra esquina del bote, el tigre lo miró a la expectativa, luego tiró un trozo de pescado, el animal fue por él. Así siguió con el resto del bote, cada vez el tigre iba más rápido al encuentro de su alimento, cuando tocó dos veces bajo la sábana el tigre lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo ya qué tenía que hacer, pero no lo hizo

-Ve, Richard Parker- insistía el rubio- Yo respetaré tu espacio, te lo prometo- el tigre se sentó, desafiante, sin hacer nada, a esto, Pí se enfureció- AAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó, asustando al tigre para que entrara a su espacio, el cual rugió y obedeció inmediatamente- Te quedarás ahí!- le gritó- Ahora ESE es tu espacio!

Se escuchó un pequeño gruñido por parte del tigre. Pí sonrió, sabiendo que logró su objetivo.


	8. Nunca Pierdas La Esperanza

Los días fueron pasando, Pí dominaba cada vez más a Richard Parker. Hasta el momento en el que el animal aceptó que él era su amo.

Uno de esos días estaba con el tigre, los dos delgados y desnutridos, cuando divisaron a lo lejos… Un barco… Un gran barco de lujos. Pí agarró unas bengalas, que eran parte del equipo de supervivencia y las soltó en el aire, formando una nube de colores y humo, con fuegos artificiales

-AQUÍ!- gritaba- AUXILIO!

Lanzó dos más, pero el barco cada vez se alejaba más…

Una vez cansado de gritar y sin el barco a la vista, a punto de rendirse, recordó una frase

_-Y lo más importante… NUNCA pierda la esperanza… _

Lanzó una bengala más, esperando respuesta, mas esta nunca llegó…

Una vez que atardeció, se quedó junto al tigre en el bote.

Estaba acostado, mirando como el majestuoso tigre miraba hacia el horizonte, dándole la espalda.

Sonrió… Sonrió por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo

-Que ves, Richard Parker?- preguntó

El animal lo volteó a ver, jadeando, volteó a ver al mar de nuevo.

En los ojos del tigre se miraban colores, navegando por las profundidades, mirando cómo los peces de colores se comían a otros más pequeños. Cómo peces con luces colgando de su cabeza atraían a otros peces hacia sus bocas, hipnotizados por la luz en la oscuridad… Observaba cómo estos peces se desprendían, convirtiéndose en cebras, leones, pájaros y diversos animales… Cómo varias luces hacían formas de animales, de botes e, incluso, del rostro de la madre de Pí… Y a lo más profundo, en donde estaban los animales más salvajes y corales marinos, descansaba el bote que hacía tiempo habían abordado… Probablemente con los restos de sus seres queridos…

Pí observaba todo con asombro y boquiabierto. Cuando volteó a ver al tigre.

El animal reflejaba en sus ojos bondad y cariño, devolviéndole la mirada al mar, perdiéndose en el océano…

Cuando era ya de noche, gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo, cada vez eran más, despertando a Pí y haciendo que el tigre saliera de su escondite.

Las olas se hacían más fuertes, moviendo el bote de un lado a otro.

Pí estaba felíz, pues en la India casi no llovía, pero el tigre estaba mareado, moviéndose junto al bote.

Los truenos comenzaron a sonar y los rayos a caer, las nubes estaban oscuras y cubrían totalmente todo el cielo.

Pí estaba sobre la barca con los brazos estirados y disfrutando del momento. Richard Parker estaba resguardado en una esquina.

Con las olas, la lluvia, nubes, truenos y rayos, aun así, en un punto del cielo, las nubes se separaron, formando un circulo, un circulo del cual caía un rayo de sol… Un rayo de sol entre la tormenta…

-Richard! Richard Parker! Tienes que ver esto!- decía Pí, mientras el tigre intentaba esconderse- Es hermoso!

En ese momento, una gran ola lo lanzó al suelo, cada vez las olas eran más fuertes, asustando al tigre y enojando a Pí

-QUÉ QUIERES?!- le gritó al cielo- TE ENTREGUÉ A MI FAMILIA! LO ESTAS ASUSTANDO! DETENTE, POR FAVOR! QUE MÁS QUIERES DE MÍ!?- una ola inundó el bote

Pí fue lanzado bajo la tela, sosteniéndose de esta para no caer al mar. Richard iba de aquí y allá con el movimiento, cuando las olas subieron hacia Pí, se llevaron con ellas el cuerpo del animal, quién se movía intentando recuperar la postura.

Así pasaron la noche, Pí abrazando al tigre y éste intentando no caer al mar…

Al salir el sol, ninguno podía moverse del cansancio, de la falta de proteínas y nutrientes. Estaban esqueléticos y cansados, rendidos.

El tigre yacía en un asiento del bote, jadeando y al borde de muerte. Pí se sentó a su lado y lentamente acercó su mano a la cabeza del animal, éste miraba atento cada movimiento. Cuando logró rozar su pelaje, el tigre apoyó su cabeza en la mano del muchacho. Pí se acomodó y posó la cabeza del tigre en sus regazos

"_**Es mi hora… Aquí se acaba todo… Pero por un parte me alegra… Me alegra que pronto estaré con ustedes… Mamá, Papá, Raví… Con mi familia…"**_


	9. La Isla Carnívora

El Sol se posaba en el cielo azul, la barca no se movía, la sombra de los arboles daban sombra, Pí despertó poco a poco y notó que Richard Parker no estaba, aunque también notó que descansaba bajo LA SOMBRA DE LOS ARBOLES… SOMBRA DE LOS ARBOLES… DE LOS ARBOLES… LOS ARBOLES… ARBOLES… Estaba en una isla!

Se levantó rápidamente del bote y se paró sobre la tierra, ató la cuerda de la barca a unas raíces y notó el suelo verde y lleno de raíces, mejor, raíces comestibles.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al suelo y recogió yuca y diferentes tubérculos **(N/A: Las pocas clases de Agricultura que nos daban en la escuela por fin dan resultado) **para comerlos.

Una vez feliz y satisfecho se adentró a la selva, habían diferentes animales pero lo que lo sorprendió fue cuando llegó a un punto en el que sólo se podían divisar suricatos (perros de pradera).

Todos los animales se pararon en dos patas y miraron a Pí, el cual caminaba con dificultad entre tantos suricatos que había en el lugar.

Empujando a unos cuantos, llegó a una fosa de agua, no se podía divisar que tan profundo era, solo se veían pequeñas plantas a los lados. Escuchó un rugido. Volteó hacia la izquierda y ahí estaba, Richard Parker, comenzando con la masacre de los suricatos.

Pí, desesperado por quitarse el agua salada, entró a la fosa de agua dulce, los suricatos miraban atentamente con los ojos abiertos y cuellos extendidos.

Pí nadó por el agua, lavándose los residuos de sal y limpiándose el cuerpo por primera vez desde que subió a ese barco. Nadó de un lado a otro en la fosa. De verdad que era profunda.

Pasó todo el día junto a Richard Parker y los suricatos, quiénes lo seguían a todas partes.

Al llegar la tarde subió a un árbol para dormir, cuando estaba arriba notó cómo todos los animales se alejaban corriendo de la selva, incluso Richard subió al bote.

Los suricatos subieron al árbol con él, quitándole espacio

-No! No! Aquí voy yo!- decía empujando levemente a los animales, pero cada vez llegaban más- No!- dijo entre risas.

Al final se acostó y los suricatos se acurrucaron junto a él, así durmió

/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\

En media noche los suricatos comenzaron a moverse, buscando otro suricato con quién acurrucarse. Uno de ellos llegó donde otro y le rozó la nariz con la suya.

Pí se despertó por el movimiento, quitó un suricato que descansaba en su espalda y se arrastró hacia la orilla de la rama, se asomó y miró en la fosa, en la que él hace poco había nadado, restos de cadáveres de peces muertos. Quedó boquiabierto, sin poder creerlo. Todo tenía un color fosforescente, flores, plantas, árboles, TODO… En la fosa nada tenía vida, todo era cadáveres.

Retrocedió un poco con asombro y miró una flor que le llamó la atención. Era hermosa, de un color rosa fosforescente. La arrancó y comenzó a desatar los pétalos, uno por uno, hasta llegar al centro, el cual contenía un…

_**Corte FlashBack**_

-Diente?!- preguntó asombrado Damien

-Así es- contestó el británico- indú- judío, etc, etc

-Pero cómo?

-La Isla… Era carnívora… Todos los animales lo sabían, los suricatos huyeron apenas oscureció, incluso Richard Parker se fue al bote… La fosa en la yo nadé, parecía ser un tipo de cloaca, en la que llegaban todos los desperdicios del océano…

Damien estaba boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

-Pero el diente… Có… Cómo… Llegó ahí?

-No lo sé… Probablemente, hace años, un hombre llegó a esa isla y se quedó ahí, en compañía de los suricatos, pensando que estaría a salvo, que se iba a quedar ahí para siempre… Pero no… Todo lo que la selva te entregaba de día… Te lo arrebataba de noche…

-Y qué hiciste?

_**Regreso FlashBack **_

_-Sabía que si permanecía allí iba a terminar como ese hombre… Solo y… Olvidado… Así que tuve que irme…_

Pí se agachó a un árbol y se quitó la pulsera que Estella hacía tiempo le había regalado, la amarró ahí

-_Corté todas las raíces que pude y las puse en el bote, cargué unos suricatos para Richard Parker y comencé a sonar el silbato para atraerlo… Tenía que llevármelo, no podía dejarlo ahí… Sería como matarlo…_

-Richard! Richard Parker!- llamaba Pí parado a un lado del bote mientras sonaba el silbato- Vámonos!

Se quedó mirando hacia el interior de la selva un rato, cuando apareció Richard Parker y, al mirarlo, corrió hacia él y subió al bote

-_Así que me fui… Sin pensarlo dos veces, me marché de ahí… Y nunca nadie supo más sobre esa Isla… La Isla Canívora…_

Se observa a isla desde lejosy se nota como, en forma horizontal, sus árboles hacen la forma de un humano acostado… Probablemente muerto…

**Este capítulo da mello :S Yo me acuerdo cuando salieron los suricatos en la película… Todo el cine hizo "AAAAWWW!" fue demasiado lindo… Esta película definitivamente hay que verla…**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	10. Otro Punto De Vista

Pasaron dias y semanas, en los que Richard y Pí no tenían que comer cuando se les acabó el alimento.

Cada día se hacía más difícil, cada día la esperanza se esfumaba poco a poco…

Una vez, cuando Richard Parker estaba acostado en la barca, sin ánimos de nada, a punto de morir… Pí se acercó y le acarició la cabeza, lo abrazó, el animal no hacía nada por evitarlo.

En ese momento, Pí se dio cuenta de que ya no había esperanza, no había tierra a la vista, no se divisaban barcos, hace tiempo que habían terminado con la comida y no veían nada comestible cerca… Los dos cayeron dormidos…

_-No, no, no! El tigre no se muere, verdad?- preguntó Damien_

_-… Al día siguiente desperté… Miré asombrado una isla, una isla que daba señales de vida, de humanos cerca… Me bajé emocionado del bote, acercándolo a la orilla… Tenía miedo… Miedo de que moriría a 30 cm de agua… Estaba muy cansado…_

Pí logró acercar el bote a la orilla, cayendo a la arena. Miró cómo Richard Parker bajó del bote y, temblando, se acercaba a la selva. Cuando llegó al comienzo de esta se quedó observándola

_-Estaba seguro de que ahí acabaría todo… Estaba seguro de que Richard Parker me voltearía a ver, bajaría las orejas, rugiría y, de algún modo, nuestra amistad acabaría… Pero no… Solo observó, observó la selva, la miraba sin hacer nada… No pude más… Caí… Cerré los ojos y no los abrí…_

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Pí lloraba, mientras unos hombres lo cargaban…

_-Y ahí estaba… Yo… Llorando como un niño… Pero no solo por la felicidad de estar vivo, de que me encontraran… También por Richard Parker… Mi padre tenía razón, no puede ser mi amigo… No lo ví más… No se despidió…_

Pí se encontraba en el Hospital de la Isla, dos hombres lo entrevistaban, uno rubio y otro azabache

-Isla Carnívora?- preguntó azabache

-Sí…- contestó el Pí

-Las bananas no flotan…- dijo el rubio

-Ah?

-Usted dijo que el simio- se fijó en su libreta- Jugo de Naranja, Gah! llegó flotando en bananas… Ngh… Las bananas no flotan…

-Pero es cierto!

-Mire, señor- dijo el primero- Sabemos que está bajo mucha presión…

-Sí! Mucha!- contestó el otro detective

-… Pero hemos viajado desde muy lejos para esta historia…- terminó el Detective Tucker-… Y en ningún mapa existe esa isla… Y nadie dice conocerla… Necesitamos saber por qué se hundió el barco… Negligencia del piloto, un error… Algo

-No sé nada de por qué se hundió el barco… Qué quieren que les cuente?

-Gah! Una historia que no nos haga quedar como estúpidos…

_-Así que eso hice… Querían una historia… Se las dí…_

-Bien… Aquí está la historia… Sólo 3 personas nos salvamos en el bote… El chico asiático del comedor, el cocinero; al parecer llamado Christophe y yo. Al rato, mi madre llegó flotando y la subimos… El chico asiático, Kevin, se rompió una pierna, no podía hacer nada… El cocinero era un hombre asqueroso! Se comió una rata! Pero era estratégico… Sin él no hubiéramos sobrevivido… A él se le ocurrió pescar y hacer la pequeña embarcación… Una vez dijo que había que matar a Kevin, nosotros replicamos, pero se salió con la suya… Mató al chico con sus propias manos… Varios animales se acercaron por el olor, él los cazó… Recuerdo que mi madre se enfureció "Monstruo!" le gritó "Lo usaste como carnada!" Pero no… El chico no era solamente una carnada… Tuvo el mismo destino que la rata misma…- comenzó a hacérsele un nudo en la garganta- Mi madre se enfureció, le gritaba al cocinero diferentes insultos, él no se quedó callado, comenzó a pelear y a golpearla, ella le dio una fuerte bofetada, "Sube a la embarcación, Pí" recuerdo que me dijo… Yo no hubiera subido! Si hubiera sabido que ella no iba detras mío, no hubiera subido!... Volteé… Justo cuando el cocinero la asesinó… Me enfurecí. No podía creerlo. Así que lo maté… Maté al cocinero… Y tuve que vivir con esa culpa… Ni siquiera se defendió… Sabía que había ido muy lejos… Y así pasó… Solo quedé yo… Luego de mucho tiempo llegué a la isla y los mexicanos me ampararon, pero a qué precio…

Los Detectives quedaron boquiabiertos

-Yo no… Podría hacer eso… Sería demasiada presión…- dijo el rubio

-Gracias… No lo molestaremos más- se despidieron y se fueron

_**Fin FlasBack…**_

Damien estaba sentado en un sofá, Pí en el sillón de enfrente

-Creo que todavía tengo una copia del periódico- dijo el rubio parándose y buscando un folder en un mueble. Cuando lo encontró se lo entregó al pelinegro. Quién lo miró de reojo

-Un momento…- intervino el azabache- La hiena mató a la cebra, como el cocinero al asiático, también se comió la rata… Mató a Jugo de Naranja, como hizo el cocinero a tu madre en la otra historia… La cebra tenía una pierna rota y el tigre mató a la hiena…

Pí sonrió

-El cocinero era la hiena… La cebra Kevin… Jugo de Naranja era tu madre, el cachorro muerto de esta era tu hermano Raví… Y tú eras… Richard Parker…

-Dime una cosa… En las dos historias el origen del naufragio es desconocido, mi familia muere y yo sufro… Qué historia prefieres?

Damien sonrió levemente

-La del tigre- contestó con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos

-Gracias- contestó Pí con una sonrisa, levantándose a hacer algo

Damien abrió el folder y miró las hojas del periódico

"**CHICO SOBREVIVE MÁS DE UN AÑO EN EL MAR"**

Se podía leer…

"**Este chico es un héroe en las historias de naufragios. Sobrevivió únicamente con un bote y pocas provisiones. Nunca, un naúfrago, ha sobrevivido tanto en el mar. Y ninguno acompañado de un tigre de vengala…"**

Damien sonrió, pasó las hojas y cerró el folder

-Vas a quedarte a cenar?- preguntó Pí- Mi esposo e hijos van a llegar pronto- **(N/A: les advertí que no había Dip, se los advertí… Que conste!)**

-Estás casado? Y tienes hijos?- se sorpendió el otro

-Sí, por qué?

-No, nada… Es que Jerry no mencionó eso…

Pí sonrió

_DING DONG!_

-Ahí están!- abrió la puerta.

Un rubio alto entró

-Damien, este es Gregory

-Mucho gusto- se dieron un apretón de manos

-Y estos son Anabel, Matías y Carlos… Nuestros hijos

-Hola!- saludó a los pequeños

Y todos pasaron a cenar…

_**/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**_

Richard Parker miraba la selva, la observaba sin inmutarse, sentado… Admiraba su tamaño y grandes árboles. Se paró y se adentró saltando hacia ella… Moviendo varias ramas y entrando a lo salvaje…

_**Y ustedes… Qué historia deciden creer?**_

_***-*-*-*-*-*FIN-*-*-*-*-***_


End file.
